Akarius
Akarius es un lanzador exclusivo de ráfaga de Gauss que dispara un par de cohetes de referencia con una alta probabilidad de estado y un gran radio de explosión de 5 metros. Para proporcionar seguridad a su usuario, los cohetes se arman después de viajar 10 metros en el aire. Excepcionalmente, este arma se recarga más rápido mientras Corre, y se recarga aún más rápido cuando es empuñada por Gauss. Características Este arma causa principalmente daño de . Ventajas: *Innate damage – effective against Machinery and Fossilized. *High damage – effective against shields. *Very high status chance. *High accuracy. *Rockets homes in on enemies within 15° degrees. **Homing mitigates Fuerza magnum's accuracy penalty. *Rockets explode in a 5 meter radius after impacting a surface or enemy. **Rockets have a minimum arming distance of 10 meters, mitigating self-damage. *Reloads ? seconds faster while sprinting (? when used by ). *Innate two polarities. Desventajas: *Innate damage – less effective against Ferrite Armor and Infested Sinew. *No o damage – less effective against armor and health. **Damage cannot be increased with o mods. *Low critical chance. **Explosions have 0% critical chance. *Below average critical multiplier. *Explosions can cause self-damage. **Minimum travel length of 10 meters before being explosive should prevent accidental self-damage unless rapidly moving towards the rocket's impact area before it explodes. *Very slow base reload speed. *High recoil, although mititgated by its homing capabilties. *Projectiles have travel time. *Small magazine; being a 2-round burst weapon carrying 10 bullets it only has 5 bursts per magazine. *Extremely low ammo capacity; requires just 2 reloads to fully deplete all ammo reserves. *Cannot use the mod. *Demolisher Infested are unaffected by ' , 's Enjambre robador, 's , 's Mirada mineral, 's , or Chesa Kubrow's . Notas *Sprinting does not decrease Akarius' reload time but accelerates reload progress. **Because of this, sprinting does not reduce the effectiveness of mods that decrease base reload speed such as ( ) in the same way that equipping multiple such mods does. **Transitioning from other movements to sprinting while reloading makes the progress go faster, and vice versa. **When used by , the faster reload from sprinting is ?. *The rockets this weapon fires home towards the center of enemy hitboxes. In the case of humanoid enemies, this often means the rockets will target the groin region, making it difficult to achieve headshots. *The Akarius' rockets have a minimum arming distance of 10 meters, meaning that they will not explode if they make contact with objects or enemies within that range, and thus making the Akarius safe to use in close quarters combat. **Arming distance is unaffected by Projectile Flight Speed. **Regardless, it's still possible to deal self-damage if the wielder is moving fast enough (either through Maneuvers and/or using certain Abilities) to catch up to the rockets. Consejos *Although the Akarius' reloads faster while sprinting, it's recommended to installed ( ) to improve its reload speed. *Although the arming distance is unaffected by projectile flight speed, it's best to avoid Riven Mods that reduce it to avoid getting caught in the blast radius. *Due to its low ammo reserves and faster reload while sprinting, the player should always be on the move to keep the weapon firing at a consistent pace. *Fuerza magnum can be used to enhance this weapon's damage potential, as the homing rockets and their AoE splash damage makes the accuracy penalty minimal when shooting. Curiosidades *The mechanics of both the Akarius and the Acceltra are similar to Gyrojet firearms, which were developed in the 1960s and also fired small rockets that armed themselves as they traveled out of the gun. In real life, accuracy and reliability issues meant that the Gyrojets never entered mass production. Historial de actualizaciones *Fixed Akarius ammo parts not hiding with invisible frames (Loki, Ivara, etc). *Fixed Akarius FX particles perpetually lingering, thus also affecting performance. *Introducido. }} Véase también * , ' signature rocket launcher. * , another secondary with homing projectiles. en:Akarius fr:Akarius